A base station in a wireless communication network provides wireless communication access to wireless communication devices using one or more radio carrier frequencies in each wireless sector. These carrier frequencies may use more than one communication mode. These multiple communication modes may allow varying degrees of wireless communication functionality.
In one mode, the carrier frequencies are capable of full wireless communication functionality with wireless devices. This full functionality may include the ability to originate calls, terminate calls, and soft hand off seamlessly to other cells. In another mode, the carrier frequencies are capable of a lesser amount of wireless communication functionality. These lesser functionalities may not include some or all of the call origination/termination and soft handoff capabilities of the first mode and may use semi-soft hand off algorithms.